Cantarella
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Se desarrolla el la etapa del colegio en Vietnam, Luego del primer extraño encuentro con "el fantasma".Al acostarce Saya tiene un extraño sueño, ¿quien es aquel que la persigue en esa mancion?, ¿quien se oculta detras de la mascara?


Cantarella

Ya era tarde, esa noche había aparecido "el fantasma", en el campanario de la iglesia, pero se les había escurrido, ese ser, tenia algo extrañamente familiar en el, de todas formas, ya era muy tarde y tenía mucho sueño, controlo a Mint quien continuaba dormida y se acostó en su cama.

Unos momentos después se oía una música, que parecía salir de ninguna parte….

Miraba hacia el cielo casi del anochecer, mientras caminaba el sendero que llevaba a la mansión, estaba muy feliz, el dueño de aquel lugar la había contratado como violinista (¿violinista?, si como una violinista), una sirvienta la atendió en la entrada.

-¿Saya?- le pregunto.

-Si-contesto ella, he ingresaron a la casa, el lugar parecía inmenso, con un gran salón adelante que terminaba en unas grades escaleras que subían el primer piso, por hay subieron, y luego doblaron en un pasillo que la condujo a su habitación.

-El señor la espera en el salón, desea que le de una muestra de su talento, es por hay- indico la mucama, - por favor valla en cuanto éste lista-.

A los pocos minutos Saya entraba en el salón, un hombre se hallaba sentado en una mesa que estaba colocada delante de una ventana, tenia cabellos negro-azulados y ojos azul, además parecía ser alto y delgado- siéntate- le indico, la miraba fijamente-¿Saya?- pregunto.

-Si-respondió nuevamente ella.

-¿Podrías darme una muestra de tu música?-Saya saco su violín, el cual llevaba en una caja con ella, y empezó a tocar, era una melodía alegre, fina, envolvente, al oírla provocaba la sensación de querer bailar, -listo-mando-dime Saya ¿sabes que música es al que tocas?, ¿Cómo es el nombre de esa pieza?

-Yo la llamo "Cantarella", pero no me la enseño ningún maestro, la oí en mi infancia y de grande saque sus acordes simplemente acordándome de ella.

-Ya veo, dime, ¿te gustaría una taza de te?- ella asintió y el le indico sentarse a su lado, luego de beber el te, se retiro del cuarto para descansar, ya eran mas de las diez de la noche.

Era una noche tranquila, y el cuarto era muy cómodo, no tardo en dormirse menos de lo que tardo en empezar a soñar, en el sueño alguien estaba junto a ella, le acariciaba la cabeza, y tomaba su cabello en pequeños mechones para luego rozarlos con sus labios, una música invadía la escena, ¿Cuál era?, es conocida, "¡cantarella!", se dijo para si, pero los acordes eran distintos, esa música era la que ella había oído hace mucho tiempo y no la que interpretaba siempre, abrió rápidamente los ojos, para ver quien ejecutaba la música, pero esta había desaparecido, sin embargo, a su lado había alguien, ¡la persona de su sueño!, iba a gritar, pero el le tapo la boca –no te asustes princesa, que ya me voy-la soltó y se precipito a la ventana, se subió al alfeizar al momento que le decía, -¡esto es todo por esta noche, amada mía!-se arrojo al vacío, dejando en el alfeizar una rosa azul, al asomarse a la ventana, Saya contemplo que no había nadie en el suelo, aquel hombre había desaparecido sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro.

Los días pasaron, su patrón la invitaba todas las tardes a tomar el te con el, todo en la mansión era tranquilo, hasta que oscurecía, siempre, aquel extraño la visitaba por las noches, algunas veces, se despertaba al sentir su respiración a su lado, otras sentía sus caricias, algunas noches se despertaba y veía una rosa azul sobre la almohada, después de un tiempo así decidió informárselo a su patrón.

-Entonces ¿me dices que alguien te visita por las noches, y luego desaparece sin dejar rastro?

-Así es señor, lleva una capa y un antifaz que le cubre los ojos y la nariz, con uno de los lados mas salidos, como formando un ala, esto se ha repetido regularmente, y aunque no lo vea, a la mañana siempre me deja una roza azul, como muestra de que estuvo hay.

-Tranquila, te prometo investigar que es lo que sucede, quizás sea alguno de los criados, esta casa es muy grande y tiene algunos corredores ocultos, te quiero comentar otra cosa Saya, are una reunión pronto, y me gustaría que tocaras "cantarella" hay.

-Claro señor- respondió y salio del cuarto, esa noche no la visito nadie, y las siguientes tampoco, hasta que al fin llego el día de la fiesta, Saya fue presentada con un numero solo para ella, comenzó a tocar la canción con singular gracia, la alegre y misteriosa música, envolvió a todos los que estaban presentes escuchándola, y cuando acabo se pusieron de pie para aplaudirla y luego se acercaron a ella para felicitarla, Saya se encontraba rodeada de gente, pero entre esos rostros había uno que sobresalía, a lo lejos, veía como aquel hombre con el antifaz la miraba, espero a que ella se percatara de su presencia y huyó. Saya se aparto de la multitud que la rodeaba y se dirigió a su cuarto, el te estaba servido ya, y decidió beber un poco, tenia que ir a contarle a su patrón en cuanto terminara la fiesta que aquel hombre había aparecido, pero estaba muy cansada, tanto que no noto al hombre del antifaz escondido detrás de una larga cortina con una botellita de veneno vacía, pues este se hallaba ya en el te –pensé que te habías dado cuenta ya del veneno- dijo en una voz muy suave, pero de lo cansaba que estaba Saya no la escucho y se quedo dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaban en su habitación, estaba en el gran salón, aunque la fiesta había terminado, estaba sentada en una alta silla con un largo y blanco vestido.

-Al fin despertaste- dijo una voz, era "el fantasma" –como ella lo llamaba- la tomo entre sus brazos, en el salón empezó a sonar "cantarella", pero nuevamente, era la versión de su infancia y no la suya - ¡baila con migo esta melodía, bella he intrigante!- dijo y comenzó a bailar con ella. Después de un forcejear con su compañero de baile se logro soltar.

-¿Quien eres?, ¿Por qué me persigues?-intento quitarle el antifaz, pero el la detuvo, llevando su dedo a la boca indicándole silencio.

-Es que no recuerdas, mi bella violinista, ¿será que el tiempo borro de tu mente este recuerdo?- dijo poniendo en sus manos una llave,- ve y abre aquella caja a la que corresponde esta llave, y trae con tigo los recuerdo que guarda hay.

"Esa caja estaba en la habitación del patrón", pensó, -¡No!, quiero cambiarme-dijo en cambio.

-Has como quieras, pero luego prométeme que iras a abrir esa caja-Saya se dio vuelta y salio del salón, volvió a su cuarto y se cambio, pero dispuesta a salir corriendo de aquella terrible casa, y de aquel extraño ser que la acosaba, cuando estaba bajando al salón vio que sobre una mesa la esperaba la caja cerrada, esa caja, la recordaba de su infancia, aquel niño que cuando estaba triste se había acercado a ella con una caja igual, la había abierto y que dentro suyo, guardaba un violín a trabes del cual Saya escucho por primera ves "cantarella", pero esta ves venían a su mente otro tipo de recuerdos, veía gente corriendo, asustada, en medio de una noche llena de gritos y sangre. Se aproximo a la caja para abrirla, pero esta vez dentro de la caja no había violín. Solo había un par de guantes blancos, y un antifaz, igual al que llevaba "el fantasma". De pronto sintió una mano que la cruzaba por al cintura.

_Atrápame_

_Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral (_le decía mientras le ataba las manos)

_Simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo_

_Con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado_…


End file.
